Travelin' Soldier
by XSakuraXKakashiX
Summary: What happens when two people find Love at the worst Time?Sad fic. Someone Dies. still suck at sumary's


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Nor the Characters, Nor' do i own The song ****travelin' soldier By the Dixie Chicks. **

"When's the next bus for California?" Kakashi Asked the Clerk

"Tomorrow, 3 pm. would you like to buy a Ticket?"

"Yes Please" Kakashi paid the clerk, sat down on the bench and sighed. He turned 18 two days ago and thought the bus for army camp was leaving today. So, Kakashi looked around his hometown and saw a little café. He walked in and sat in a booth.

When He looked up he saw a Gorgeous Girl, with Cotton Candy Hair and a little bow in it, she was yelling at a Tall blonde boy.

''Naruto! I have to get back to work, I Cant deal with you right now."

"But Sakuraa What If Iruka Gets Drafted?..Wont you Care?"

"Naruto I'm sure he Isn't going to Be Drafted He's a Teacher . But we still can't do anything about it but pray. Right now I gotta get back to work Ino Will have my head if i don't" Naruto Scoffed and stomped out of the café. Kakashi would have shied away from confrontation but not this Girl she had Fire in her.

Sakura Walked over to The booth Kakashi was Seated in and Smiled.

"May i take your Order?" Kakashi Gave her his Order and when she came back with his food he stopped her.

"Hey, I'm Kakashi. Would you mind sitting down for a while? I'm Feeling a little low."

The girl smiled. "Hello Kakashi Im Sakura, I cant right now but im Off in an Hour. and i know were we can go" Kakashi waited patiently for her shift to end. They left the café and went to the pier. Along the way He stole a few glances at her and she did the same at him. it was Pretty Quite till they made it there.

"How Old are you Sakura..if you don't mind my asking"

"No not at all, Im 16..what about you?"

He smiled a bit. "Just turned 18 two days ago"

She gave him a shocked expression "And they already Drafted you?..im just assuming your in the Army because of your attire"

"Yeah, they drafted me..already''

They talked and talked for hours until it got late and she had to go home as she started to walk away he grabbed her arm and spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips.  
She was surprised at his action but kissed him back, he was the first to pull away.

"heh' heh' Sorry about that. Listen i bet you got a boyfriend But i don't care..you see i don't have anyone to write a letter to, Would you mind if i sent you back here to you?" He looked at her expression and waited for an answer, she leaned up and kissed him and pulled away after only a second.

"Of Coarse you can write me."

She wrote down her address and they shared another kiss before she was off to her House which she shared with her friend Naruto. When she got home Naruto grilled her like a worried mother but all Sakura could do was Run up to her room crying. She finally found someone that got her and he got Drafted to the Military She cried all night long.

Weeks went by and she feel deeper and deeper in love but everyone said she was to young for him that a 16 year old shouldn't be with an 18 year old man, But she vowed that she would never be with Anyone else.

"Sakura..why are you Waiting for this Guy He left you?" Naruto shouted at her from the other side of the room.

"Naruto! he was Drafted It wasn't his Choice"

Months went by and Letters came from the camp in California, they wrote each other for a while then one came from Vietnam and it Read.

_Sakura,_

_It's been tough over here. I wish that we could've met sooner. I think that I might Be falling in love with you. I can't wait to come back. I Just hope that you'll be waiting for me. You're the only one I've got, and I don't want to lose you. I'm scared, being over here. People dyeing left and right and it scares me. If we lose it could be bad for the folks back home. I don't want to die..I mean we just Started and all. _

You know. When it's getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Its that memory that keeps me going... Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.

Love, Kakashi.

After Reading that she cried for Hours, then wrote back to him tellin' him that she would wait for him and she loved him, and some of her hopes for them. Naruto Kept trying to set Sakura up with other guys but Sakura just shook her head and said. 'Never gonna hold the hand of another guy' About a month later Naruto dragged Sakura To his Boyfriend Sasuke's Football game.

The Stadium said the lord's Prayer and Naruto talked Sakura into singing the anthem. After she finished an Old man came to the Center of the foot ball field and said

"Folks would you please Bow your heads for a list of Local Vietnam Dead. Shikamaru Naru, Rock Lee...Kakashi Hatake"

When Sakura heard the last name he said her Whole world came crashing down on her, she ran under the stands and cried all alone. Shikamaru and Lee had Family but Sakura was All Kakashi had to mourn his Passing. For months Sakura Mourned For him, Until they came back with his body. The army held a memorial service for all those lost in battle. When they Buried his body Sakura sad down beside his Grave and begin to sing the song she wrote the day after she heard about his death. Her Voice filled the air.

_"Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to _

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Over love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home"

**_End._**

Review Please, Be Honest what did you think?


End file.
